Rose x Ten Drabbles
by WriteMeARiver
Summary: A group of drabbles based around Rose and the Tenth Doctor
1. Warm

So me again :)

I found a bunch of random story prompts and decided to do a set of drabbles based around Rose and the Tenth Doctor. This is number one, based on the prompt** Warm**

****I still don't own Doctor Who or BBC

* * *

****It was hot. Normally the TARDIS was rather warm, but today, for some reason it was searingly hot. Rose Tyler liked the warmth, especially after a long hard day, but this was getting ridiculous even for her. She had stripped down to a t shirt and her jeans, but she was still sweating profusely.

She had complained to the Doctor, who for the last hour had been fiddling underneath the console. Sitting on the jump seat, Rose pulled her hair out of the pony she had stuck it in and spread it across the back of the seat. Pulling the neck of her shirt away from her chest, she didn't notice the Doctor stop in his tinkering and stare at her with a look only equal to pure love in his eyes. God, his Rose was beautiful. As he watched her he tried it out on his tongue, 'His Rose,' ya he liked that. She was his companion, his friend, his, well one day maybe his significant other. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Rose pull of her t shirt. She was wearing a thin white camisole underneath and the time lord found himself frozen. Her skin was smooth, and the Doctor had to stop himself from climbing out from the console and-.

'NO' He told himself sharply, forcing himself to swallow. He couldn't think of Rose in that way, he would only push her away and he couldn't have that. If she left him, he didn't know if he could go on.

As he was left to his thoughts, Rose couldn't help but watch the Doctor out of the corner of her eye. She was going to run with this, maybe prompt the Doctor to finally make a move on her. The two of them had been dancing around each other for long enough, and she was tired of waiting for him to make a move.

"Doctor, aren't you a little hot?"

She could see the Time Lord gulp audibly, and she couldn't help but grin a little. He climbed slowly from under the console and sat bouncing on his toes. Rose could tell it was taking all he had not to run, and she decided to test his will power.

Standing, she made her way over to the Time lord. "Let me help with that." Suppressing a giggle she gently unbuttoned his jacket and pushed it down.

The Time Lord danced away from her, "No, No, No, Rose what are YOU DOING!" The young girl followed him, grin cracking her face open. She could feel joy at the back of her mind, and she realized it was the TARDIS. So the ship was enjoying this as much or more than her, something that Rose couldn't help but laugh at.

She became so lost in her own joy, that she missed the Doctor stopping and turning to face her. So when she ran straight into his white button up, she was stunned for a moment. The Doctor was looking at her with what she could only describe as hunger.

"My turn." He told her wickedly before pushing the strap of her camisole down and leaning down to capture her lips. 'Waiting, nah, waiting is boring. No time like the present' he told himself as Rose pushed closer to him and her hands dug through his thick brown hair.

The TARDIS meanwhile sat happily. Her thief was finally doing what she wanted him to. The time lord and his companion had been dancing around each other for too long and she had been forced to intervene. The temperature was lowered and the ship sent into the vortex, but neither Rose nor the Doctor noticed, both lost in one another.


	2. Hidden

**Back yet again with another one shot. Another little fluffy one, so please, if you enjoy, throw me a review, I love them.**

**Disclamer: Don't own BBC or Doctor Who. If I did Rose would still be there and the Ponds wouldn't have broken my heart like they did **

* * *

"ROSE! ROSE"

The Doctor was lost. Not physically of course, he knew his way around the TARDIS better than he knew the back of his hand. Though, as he regenerated, the back of his hand changed, so maybe he needed a better analogy.

But none of that was important. What was important was the fact that he and Rose had just had a huge argument and she had stormed off and now he couldn't find her. It had been a stupid argument, something about her wandering off and how she had nearly gotten herself killed after offending the prince of the last planet they had visited.

He could admit he had gone a little far and the old leather jacketed him had come out and he had yelled something about stupid apes and how people could not just do what they were told. The moment the words had escaped his mouth she had gone pale and for a minute he feared she would faint. Instead she slapped him and yelled something he did not deign repeat, where she had even learned half the words he didn't know, and stormed off into the TARDIS. Who, of course, was on Rose's side and kept changing the corridors surrounding her and keeping him away.

He ran a hand through his thick brown hair, and stuck his other hand in his pocket, looking for something, anything that would let him find her. His hand closed around something, and he pulled his hand out to see Rose's old mobile phone. The Doctor stopped and stared at it, remembering how he had taken it a few days, or was it weeks, to fix it, and he had never gotten around to it.

Nostalgia ran through him and he thought back to his ninth regeneration, on meeting Rose or their first 'date.' God, back when it had been easy. When he had been able to hide behind his gruff exterior and leather jacket. Now though, now it was hard. He had been born for her, created out of his love for her. Here he was searching his own TARDIS for the human girl whom he loved.

"Please" he said sagging against the wall, an exhaustion settling over his bones. It not been an easy task rescuing Rose from the planets prince and he was just beginning to feel it. He felt an angry hum at the back of his mind, and the Doctor knew that the TARDIS was not going to let him find Rose anytime soon. With a heavy sigh he turned and slumped down against the wall, blue suit catching slightly as he slid down the sleek metal wall. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes, ready to wait.

Meanwhile across the TARDIS in a small sub library, Rose was pacing. She was tired, her shoulder hurt from being captured by the prince's guards and she was angry. It wasn't really directed at the Doctor, but it had bubbled up and she had exploded at the only other sentient being apart from the TARDIS, the Doctor.  
"Why does that stupid Time Lord have to go around acting so superior. Like I cause ALL the problems, no, because mr superior Time Lord is all high and mighty"

A comforting touch at the back of her mind as well as an image of the Doctor sitting against the wall looking drained had Rose's anger disappearing.

"God dammit." She muttered as she tipped her own head back and let out a heavy sigh. "Might as well let him find me."

The TARDIS let out another hum and Rose was soon left in silence. Not for long as soon the door burst open and the Doctor, in all his gangly, pinstriped goodness nearly fell in.

"ROSE!" He shouted, "I am so sorry, I know it wasn't your fault and you know those aliens are just difficult, I should have known not to come when they are electing a new council, the royal family always get a little, I don't know pushy. Is pushy even a wo-"

The blonde human cut him off with a quick kiss to his lips. Shutting up immediately he pulled away and grinned at his Rose.

"I know." She whispered, her hand coming up to gently caress his cheek. He pulled her into a embrace, and they just stood like that. The Doctor and his Rose.


	3. Journey

**So I'm back again, posting another drabble when I should be working on Reincarnation. **

**This is an AU of Journey's End, because god dammit I want something fluffy and happy and YOU CAN'T STOP ME! I have a lot of RosexTen feels, and I needed some happiness in a sea of angst. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC or Doctor Who**

**Please enjoy and if you are feeling nice, leave a review. If you have any drabble requests, send me a message**

* * *

It had been too long. As she looked at his face for the first time in years, she couldn't help but feel every tear she had shed, all the pain she had felt, the sleepless nights she had spent thinking about him, wash away. She had to pinch herself to make sure this wasn't some sick dream that she would wake up alone, still trapped in that cursed parallel universe.

But nothing happened. Her pinstriped Doctor stood at the other end of the street, beside Donna. His face was a mixture of shock and joy and she couldn't help a choked sob escaping her mouth. For the first time in what felt like years though, it wasn't tears of pain, but of joy.

She started moving towards him, slowly at first, picking up speed as she went. He did the same and they soon met in the middle. She didn't fall into his arms like she had imagined herself doing so many times, but instead lifted a hand to touch his cheek.

God his skin even felt the same. Smooth and cool to the touch, all screaming the Doctor to her. Another sob forced it way up and she let out a laugh. The Time lord leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. She did the same, revelling in his closeness. Noise erupted around the pair, but hearing the familiar laugh of Jack Harkness and smelling the familiar smell of her gun's discharge, Rose knew they had a few more minutes left.

"Doctor" she managed, wiping her cheeks off the best she could. The Time Lord opened his eyes and his gaze was met with the most amazing sight. His Rose, his pink and yellow human, the love of his lives. He hadn't made it all up. She was actually standing in front of him. He swore his two hearts faltered for a moment of time.

"Rose Tyler" He said, the name rolling off his tongue. The name rolled off his tongue. As soon as the name left his lips, the human had made up the short distance between the two and wrapped her arms around him in the tightest hug she had ever given. She felt almost the same, if not a little bit skinnier, the Doctor couldn't help but notice.

They stood in each others arms for a few moments, everything they hadn't said to one another being said.

"OI SPACEMAN! DON'T WE HAVE A BLOODY PLANET TO BE SAVING?"

Donna's loud voice echoed around them and Rose and the Doctor reluctantly moved away from each other, hands still clasped together. Both Jack and Donna had wide grins on their faces and Rose noticed the remains of another Dalek sitting a few feet away. Looking back to Jack, the captain lifted a heavy duty looking gun and grinned, similar to the one she had shot the first Dalek only minutes ago.

The Doctor looked over to Rose, then to their joined hands, before grinning broadly and shouting "Allons-y!"

As if the walls of space hadn't separated them for two years, they set off at a run, past Jack and Donna towards the TARDIS, not waiting to see if they followed.

They had an universe to save after all.

It was over. The planets were replaced, the Daleks destroyed and the fabric of reality itself saved. Jack, Mickey and Martha had been dropped off, along with Sarah Jane seen off safe and sound. The Doctor had returned Jackie to the parallel universe and a heartbreaking moment he feared that Rose would want to stay. His fears were not sustained as after making her tearful goodbyes as well as pushing a set of letters into her mother's hands and she moved back to hold his hand. Donna watched from the doorway of the TARDIS.

The temp had been quiet ever since they had dropped off Jack and the others in Cardiff. The Doctor had barely noticed, his excitement and adrenaline still high. Rose on the other hand, had noticed and was curios. The few times she had met Donna Noble before she had seemed loud and full of life. Now she was quiet and withdrawn though, and Rose was determined to find out why.

The Doctor had his hands full getting the TARDIS through the closing walls of the universe so Rose slipped out, letting the TARDIS guide her towards Donna.

"Thanks old girl" Rose whispered stroking the wall feeling a soft nudge at the back of her mind in acknowledgement.

A single doorway sat in front of the blonde, so she gently knocked. Getting no response she knocked again before pushing the door open. An open suitcase lay on the bed and the red headed temp was facing what Rose was left to assume was her closet. She was packing.

"Donna?"

The temp spun around, her hands filled with clothing. She smiled weakly at Rose, but continued towards the bed.

"I figured with you back and all I better start packing up my stuff now. Let you two get on where ya left off an' all."

She refused to meet Rose's eyes and the blonde girl suddenly understood. Donna felt that with Rose back in the picture, she was no longer important in the scheme of things. Just a temp from Chiswick, not someone who had saved the universe.

"Better not be leaving on my account. I mean you've been travelling with the Doctor for a while now, you know what it's like. The daft idiot isn't always the best to talk to. It's nice to have someone else around." She could see the redhead was still doubtful, so she quickly added "We both want you here. Stay"

Rose left Donna surrounded by half packed stuff and she swore that as the door shut that Donna had started unpacking. With a smile on her lips, the blonde made her way back to the console room.

After making sure they had made it through safe and flying through the vortex, the Doctor turned and for a moment panicked when Rose wasn't there. This was too cruel a dream, so when the TARDIS nudged his brain he turned with a wide smile to see his Rose standing at the edge of the room.

They met in the middle once more and after double checking they were alone, grabbed her face between his hands and planted a kiss on her. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as they snogged like teenagers in the middle of the console room. When he finally pulled back, both were breathing heavily. Their foreheads met and the Doctor could not help but reach up and push a bit of her hair out of her face.

"Rose Tyler, I love you"

"I love you too, Doctor."

As they stared at each other, the Doctor couldn't help but ask something he had asked once before.

"How long are you gonna stay with me?"

"Forever"

They sealed the words with another kiss. The Oncoming Storm and the Valiant child were united once more.


	4. Pancakes

**So here I am again, posting another one of my drabbles here. This one I wrote like 3 weeks ago but totally forgot about it till now, so I am posting it now (that's all that really matters)**

**The prompt was Pancakes. **

**Unedited, so any mistakes are my own here**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC, Doctor Who or any related content**

**Also please comment, what you like, what I need to do to make them better, etc. Also if you have any prompts of the RosexTen variety please comment here or PM**

**If you've made it this far, then Enjoy**

* * *

Rose Tyler was comfortable. She was happy and warm snuggled beneath a heavy duvet. In the Doctor's bed of all places. It seemed that the Doctor had almost lost her one to many times in a life and death experience and he had finally pushed down his walls and kissed her. She couldn't remember the exact details of what happened next, only that they had ended falling asleep in the Doctor's room.

She rolled over and blindly felt for the comforting touch of the time lord beside her. The bed though, to her surprise was completely empty. she pushed herself to a sitting position and found the Doctor's blue pinstriped trousers and jacket gone. A feeling of fear and abandonment bubbled up in her stomach, and the human forced it down. He wouldn't just run off and hide deep in the TARDIS. Or would he? Did he regret what had happened between them the night before?

Once more she forced the thought out of her mind. She was toying with the idea of returning to sleep when a large crash sounded through the TARDIS. Rose crawled off the large bed and grabbed the nearest piece of clothing, which just happened to be the Doctor's white button up. She rapidly did a few of the buttons up, more for her own modesty than anything. The Doctor and here were the only two people on the ship, other than the TARDIS of course.

She pushed through the door and down to the end of the corridor, through which she assumed would lead to the corridor. Peering through the door she saw, the Doctor standing in the middle of what she could only call a war zone. A fine white powder covered every possible surface, including the Doctor. On one of the counters a bowl filled with some sort of batter with a spoon sticking out of it sat. Unable to suppress her giggles at the ridiculous sight, Rose covered her mouth and walked in. The Doctor who was staring at an upturned metal mixing bowl.

"Rose!?" He yelped as he looked up at his companion. A silly grin covered his face as his gaze slid down her naked thigh. He shook his head as if to clear it, and waited a moment before he spoke.

"You're up! I mean it's rather early and you know, last night, and well I decided to make you pancakes, and well, you can see what happened" As he spoke he gestured to the mess in front of him.

The human couldn't help but smile at the time lord and the ridiculous. All doubts and fears she had felt disappeared.

"Thank you" she said plainly. Stepping forward, she dusted some of the flour from his his thick brown hair. He leaned into her touch as Rose revelled being able to touch him in such an intimate manner. Sure they had held hands before, or hugged after a dangerous adventure. Now it was softer touches to his shoulder, a gentle caress of her cheek.

Clearing her mind, Rose studied the Doctor and his flour covered jacket. A grin crossed her face as a thought occurred to her.

"We should get you out of those clothes"

The Doctor picked up quickly what she was getting at, and a wide grin crossed his face. Walking out of the kitchen, Rose unbuttoned the Doctor's shirt and slid it slowly down her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. She heard a short gasp and there was a short pause before the human heard a scrambling noise behind her.

Pancakes would have to wait.


	5. Leather

Hello friends, I have returned!

*crickets chirping*

Right... Anywho, I'm back with a new chapter! Since I am feeling very productive, I may also have a new chapter of Reincarnation, and *hint hint* maybe a whole new story.

PLEASE review

Thanks doves

* * *

She never meant to find it. She had stuffed it away in the back of the TARDIS, hiding it in the deepest, farthest room she could locate and forced the memory from her mind. She never told the Doctor what had happened to it, just let him make his own assumptions.

But here it was, against all logic, her first Doctors leather jacket. It was hanging on a rack behind a couple of dresses in the TARDIS wardrobe. Part of her screamed at her to leave, to walk away and not look back. She had never been one much for listening though, letting her hand reach up and gently touch the sleeve, memories of her big eared, gruff northerner Doctor. God those memories hurt. She could help but move a little bit closer, pulling the jacket off of the shelf and pulling it to her chest. She took a deep breath, taking in the smell of leather and dust. A unwilling sob tried to rip through her chest, though she forced it back down. It still smelt like him.

She had loved the daft old man, and though she had never actually told him so, she had the feeling that he did know. Slowly she sank to the floor of the wardrobe, feeling the TARDIS trying to comfort her with her soft humming. Unbidden tears began slowly falling down her face and she hugged the jacket tighter, letting quiet sobs rack her frame.

Why now, why did she have to find the bloody jacket now after all this time. She hadn't really grieved after her Doctor's regeneration, the Sycorax invading and everything that followed being too much. Then they had been off to some new planet, and she had forced the memories away, beat them down into a dark corner of her mind. The only thought she had given the matter was hiding the leather jacket he had once worn.

His stupid leather jacket.

Rose didn't know how long she sat by herself clutching the jacket, but it was long enough for the Doctor to come looking for her.

"Rose!?" She heard the Doctor shout. She couldn't help the tears that started down her face again. Making no effort to acknowledge the time lord, Rose curled up against the wall.

She heard the Doctor call her name again, this time closer, but still she made no sound other than the sobs that were still periodically shaking her small frame. Burying her face in the leather jacket, she felt herself transported into old memories of the big eared Doctor she had once travelled with.

Had she been looking up, she would have noticed the Doctor walk in, a slightly concerned look on his face. She would have watched as the Time Lord's face progress from shock, to worry, to anger and finally to pain as he noticed the jacket that was clutched against her chest as if it was a life raft in the middle of the ocean.

The Doctor couldn't help the nostalgia that ran through him at the sight of the jacket. Memories of his past self, how so many of them surrounded Rose. She had been his rock when he was adrift, his safety net when he was drowning.

Now he watched as his Rose fell apart over something as simple as a jacket. Moving across the TARDIS wardrobe, carefully moving around random piles of discarded clothes that had somehow made their way into the TARDIS. Kneeling beside her, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, not saying anything, but simply letting her know he was there. She still started, looking at him like a wounded animal.

Without speaking a word, he shrugged out of him brown jacket, leaned against the wall and gathered her into his arms. Rose snuggled into the familiar embrace, burying her face in his shoulder as even his hug brought back memories. God the old him had given the best hugs.

Unlike this regeneration of the Doctor, physical contact had felt so much more...rare. Sure he held her hand, and the occasional hug, but nothing like this. Fresh tears coursed down her cheeks, and she tried to speak, to explain why she was falling apart before him, but the Doctor shushed her, tightening his arms around her.

Rose didn't know how long she cried, but when she felt as if she could shed no more, exhaustion hit her like a tidal wave.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, not lifting her face from where it rested against his white oxford. At first the Doctor said nothing, and Rose listened to the steady beat of his hearts to calm herself.

"I may not look like him, or act like him, but I am still the same man, weelll same Time Lord."

"I know"

**No more words were exchanged, as both simply enjoyed the comfort the other provided. **


End file.
